Question: Compute
\[\begin{pmatrix} 0 & c & -b \\ -c & 0 & a \\ b & -a & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a^2 & ab & ac \\ ab & b^2 & bc \\ ac & bc & c^2 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Answer: We can write the matrix product as
\[\begin{pmatrix} \mathbf{r}_1 \\ \mathbf{r}_2 \\ \mathbf{r}_3 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} | & | & | \\ a \mathbf{v} & b \mathbf{v} & c \mathbf{v} \\ | & | & | \end{pmatrix},\]where $\mathbf{r}_1 = (0,c,-b),$ $\mathbf{r}_2 = (-c,0,a),$ $\mathbf{r}_3 = (b,-a,0),$ and $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} a \\ b \\ c \end{pmatrix}.$

We can confirm that $\mathbf{r}_i \cdot \mathbf{v} = 0$ for all $i,$ $1 \le i \le 3,$ so the product of the two matrices is simply the zero matrix, or
\[\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}}.\]